Are You Happy Now?
by MidnightGlow
Summary: when Hermione learns that Harry has left here for her bestfriend, she goes into denial. when she meets someone who can help her out, will she let him? will she be able to move on and help others?
1. Denial

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
Prologue  
  
She looked down at her mug of black coffee and slammed her fist on the table. Nothing happened and nothing changed. She was still the same 27 year-old witch who was going through the worst years of her life.  
  
"Damn it, God!" she said with frustration in her despairing voice. She had all but given up hope that he would come back to her. She looked around at her apartment, where she was staying until he came back for her. He HAD to come back for her.  
  
The phone rang and she sprung to it immediately.  
  
"Harry?" she said into the telephone.  
  
"No, dear it's me, your mother." Said the person on the other line; "You really should stop waiting around the telephone all day. You know he's not going to call. He left you and you have to move on."  
  
But Hermione just raked her hand through her dirty, unwashed hair.  
  
"Now, Hermione, just go take a shower and go to bed, he's not going to call."  
  
"You're wrong!" she yelled and slammed the phone down.  
  
She leaned against the bare wall of the apartment and cried. This couldn't be happening.  
  
The phone rang again, but Hermione just threw it across the room. Only her mother phoned her. She was the only muggle who had her phone number.  
  
Why hadn't he called and told her everything she heard was a lie, he loved her, so why wasn't he here to comfort her?  
  
Hermione and Harry had gotten married straight out of Hogwarts. She admitted that it was really foolish, now. But they had been in love. He had left on a Ministry trip a couple of weeks ago saying that he would be back in a few days.  
  
A week passed and she got worried. She went to visit her old friend, Lavender Brown, who worked for the Ministry of Divination. Hermione ended the visit with a scream saying that Harry would never have left her for another woman, especially her best friend, Ginny Weasley.  
  
According to Lavender, Harry had been discontent with Hermione for months and had been with Ginny on all those weekends he had said he was at work. But Hermione hadn't given up hope that he really loved her and he would come back for her when he came to his senses.  
  
She just had to wait; but with every passing day she fell more into despair.  
  
A/N- Awfully short, but its only the beginning. Please review. 


	2. Alone

Chapter One  
  
"Hermione!" yelled Heather Granger as she turned the key to Hermione's apartment and stepped on.  
  
No answer came and Heather looked around the apartment frantically, hoping her daughter hadn't done anything desperate.  
  
Hermione walked out into the cramped hall and said, "Here, Mom."  
  
Her mother rushed over to her and hugged her especially tight. Hermione had bathed and cleaned up a bit.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sor-" Said her mother but Hermione put her hand over her mother's mouth.  
  
"Mom, please, I don't want to talk about it." She pleaded, "could you possibly make some of your famous pancakes?" she asked and her mother smiled. This was her daughter.  
  
"Sure, dear. Now you just have a glass of orange juice and sit yourself down." Said Heather and pulled a chair out, motioning for her daughter to sit down.  
  
Hermione sat down and drank a bit of orange juice. She seemed perfectly content, as if nothing had happened, as if Harry hadn't left her. As if she could make it on her own.  
  
The thoughts of not having Harry flooded her head all at once and she let out a small sob. But she couldn't stop crying. Pent up energy from the week she'd been waiting, was let out in an instance.  
  
Before she knew it she was crying her head off. Anger washed away from her and pain swept in. She didn't want to be alone; she wanted Harry.  
  
But something hit her then. Something hard, something that racked her brain and made her want to cry into her mother's arms. Harry wasn't coming back. He was gone.  
  
She stopped crying and stared blankly at the poorly made apartment. She was on her own. She was alone in the world. Harry wasn't coming back.  
  
"Hermione?" asked her mother, "Hermione, are you okay?"  
  
"Fine." Said Hermione who was still staring at the wall emptily.  
  
"Hermione, I think you need some rest." Said her mother as she set down the bowl of batter, "Hermione go to sleep. Forget this ever happened. Just sleep." Said her mother, and looked through Hermione's cupboards, looking for a potion that would allow her a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Mother, no magic. I want to get away from magic."  
  
"You can't deny who you are. Hermione, magic is a special gift given to you. Don't through it away."  
  
But Hermione just stared vacantly at her and walked into her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and lay on her bed, not even caring to cover herself with blankets.  
  
Harry wasn't coming back. 


	3. Help

Chapter Two  
  
"Mrs. Potter, I know you are thoroughly qualified, but you haven't worked for years and times have changed."  
  
This was the line that all the employers were saying. No one wanted to hire Hermione Granger. She was jobless and heartbroken.  
  
She needed a job and soon. Harry hadn't left her much and she was already having to pinch pennies. But no one wanted a 27-year-old witch with very little work experience. Hermione hadn't needed to work since Harry had supplied their income.  
  
Now she saw how foolish she had been. How young and naïve. She regretted just about everything about that now. The only thing she still didn't regret was marrying Harry. She still had hope, though miniscule and in the back of her mind, that he would come back.  
  
"Please, please, I'll do anything for this job, please!" she always said, but everyone always turned her down.  
  
"Hermione, I've known you since you we're a little girl and when I was just an assistant here and I know how intelligent you are, so I'm going to give you a chance." Said Mr. Larcom, the new owner of Flourish and Blotts, "Just don't make me regret this."  
  
"Oh, you won't, Mr. Larcom!" said Hermione and smiled.  
  
"Can you start Monday?" he asked and Hermione nodded her head, trying to keep from crying. Flourish and Blotts had been her last resort and now it was her only chance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hermione Granger?" said a voice in front of her. Hermione looked up into the eyes of someone she had thought she would never see again. There stood Ron Weasley, in line at Flousrish and Blotts with a small stack of books in his hands.  
  
Hermione was standing behind the desk, attending to customers. The job hadn't been what she had expected. Instead of playing the role of a librarian, she was the desk clerk, the one who did the grunt work.  
  
But when she saw the face of Ron Weasley her day instantly brightened.  
  
"Ron. Ron Weasley?!" she said as she stared up in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, its me. How are you? Where's Harry? What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"One second." She said and whispered into the ear of the girl next to her.  
  
"I'll grab my coat and we can talk somewhere." She said and went into the back room.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. And they started towards the door.  
  
Hermione spoke first, "What are you doing back here? I thought you were in Romania."  
  
"Yeah, I stayed there with Charlie for 8 years, wrote an award-winning book and decided to come back home to visit my old friends." He said, "By the way, where is Harry? Last I heard you two were married."  
  
Hermione's face fell and she stared down at her feet as she walked and didn't answer the question. She wasn't ready to tell Ron. 


	4. Potential

Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
They sat there just like old friends; as if nothing had changed and they were still the same children. They sat in a small café down the street from Flourish and Blotts. It was small and quaint and provided them with a place where they could talk undisturbed.  
  
"What have you been up to, Hermione?" he said, thinking she would answer with tales of adventure and excitement.  
  
But Hermione just stared at him. She hadn't done anything. Nothing exciting or dangerous or award winning. All she had wanted and needed was Harry.  
  
"Nothing." She whispered and pushed the strands of brown hair, which had strayed across her face, back behind her ear.  
  
"Well, you must've done something. I know, you invented a cure or made a scientific discovery." He said confident that she had.  
  
"Nothing." She repeated. And finally said, "Ron, I have done absolutely nothing with my life. I'm twenty-seven, broke, and -." She stopped, not wanting to admit that he was really gone, "separated from my husband. I have no one and nothing." She said and tears quickly crept into her eyes.  
  
"Oh." Was all Ron said. Now he was sorry he had asked.  
  
"It's not your fault you didn't know." She said.  
  
"Well, the least I can do is help. Please Hermione, for once in your life let me help you." He pleaded.  
  
But Hermione just looked down at the table, ashamed that she even needed help. But she smiled, it might be fun to be back with Ron.  
  
"Okay." She whispered and looked up to his smiling face. His hair flamed and his face brightened. She was letting him help her.  
  
"Then pack your things, because you are moving in with me." He said.  
  
"Ron, no, I mean you have your own work and I'll just be a bother." She said.  
  
"Nonsense. Hermione you are never a bother. You're staying with me and that's that." He said firmly.  
  
And Hermione smiled. What would she do without her old friend? It was good to have him back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hermione, it's no problem. Stop worrying." He said and gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
It was a beautiful night full of stars and magic. They had just finished unpacking and now Hermione was getting to look around.  
  
She stood in the middle of Ron's flat. It was amazing. All over there were artifacts and pieces of priceless work. And in the corner beside the fireplace was a bookshelf that reached all the way to the top of the high ceiling. Books made her feel at home and she walked over to touch their spines.  
  
"Ron, it's amazing! How did you ever get this stuff?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, you know, here and there." He answered and smiled. She almost looked like her old self.  
  
"Ron, thank you so much for letting me stay with you." She said and ran over to hug him.  
  
He hugged her back and then lifted her chin and said, "Hermione never ever let anyone ever get in between you and your dreams again. Never." He said and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
She looked up at him with new meaning. He wasn't the boy she had known, he was different. Mature and stable. Someone she could lean on.  
  
There was only a space between their lips and Hermione wondered what it would be like to kiss them. She found out when he stooped down and gently kissed her.  
  
She liked the way it felt, it had been so long, so long. They're kisses grew more urgent and before she knew it she was lying on his bed.  
  
But when Ron kissed he all she saw was Harry and when Ron touched her all she felt was Harry. Harry.  
  
A/N- I just have to say that this is NOT a Ron/Hermione fic or a Hermione/Harry fic. This is about Hermione and her messed up love life. (spoiler- she doesn't last long with many of them{its sad} but I promise that she will find THE ONE!) Please Review! 


	5. Assumption

Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
The light that gently rested across Hermione's face forced her to slowly open her eyes. She smiled to herself as she remembered what had happened last night. She rolled over in the bed, expecting to see Ron next to her. But he wasn't there.  
  
Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the adjacent room. Something wasn't right.  
  
She gathered the sheets around her into a toga fashion and quietly crept into the next room.  
  
As she peeked through the door, Ron spotted her. He was dressed in a stately suit and was trying hopelessly to tie his red tie around his neck.  
  
"Ah, Hemione, you're awake." He said and walked over to her as she sleepily opened the door all the way.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd awaken." He said and planted a gentle kiss upon her forehead.  
  
"Where are you going?" she finally asked.  
  
"New Zealand." He said bluntly.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. He couldn't leave now. Not when she needed him. What was she going to do? Where was she going to stay?  
  
He answered her questions as if he had heard her thoughts. "Hermione, I know you're probably upset, but I have a few loose ends that I need to tie up in New Zealand. I'll only be gone for a few months." He said as if he had all the time in the world.  
  
"It's not like we were going to get married tomorrow or anything, it was just one night, Hermione." He said, noticing the shocked expression upon her face, "You can stay at my flat while I'm gone."  
  
Finally recovering from her shock she said shakily, "So you expect me to wait here until you come back?"  
  
And Ron just laughed, "Of course not, Hermione. On the coffee table is a letter addressed to you. It should take up most of your time while I'm gone. But Hermione you have to understand that what happened last night should not change your mind about anything. I'm sorry for any emotional damage this may cause you." He said and walked gingerly into the kitchen. Obviously not aware that he was causing her more emotional distress by living.  
  
He didn't care about her. It was like what had happened between them meant nothing, no influence on anything. As if it was something he had done for the hell of it.  
  
Hermione felt like crying. She had been so childish to think that she could have a life with Ron. She sighed and walked into her own bedroom. She was the same twenty seven year old witch without a life of her own, struggling to stay sane, throughout all that was happening. She wasn't sure if she could take anymore emotional stress.  
  
She slowly pulled on a dressing gown and lay flat on her bed with her eyes staring up at the ceiling. How could she have been so stupid? So vulnerable?  
  
She counted her slow breaths, wondering what was going to happen next. Wondering if there was more to her life than pain and unhappiness. Unexpectedly a thought popped into her head.  
  
The letter. The one Ron had said would take up most of her time. She was bombarded with interest. She lay in her bed for a few more moments, but her curiosity got the best of her and she walked slowly into the living room. She peeked at the door and saw that Ron's shoes were gone, leaving her alone in the house.  
  
She turned her attention to the yellowish envelope with spindly green writing on it. It looked familiar and yet she couldn't place where she'd seen it before. She eyed it suspiciously, but finally decided that the only way to find out what was inside was to open it. She sat down on the sofa and picked it up in her hands. The letter was addressed to a Mrs. Hermione Granger Potter, Living room, Apartment of Ronald Weasley, London, England.  
  
Her hand was slightly shaking by the time she turned the letter over and slowly ripped the stamp and slid the contents of the letter out onto the table. Inside was a letter, again, addressed to Hermione.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
Of WHITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall  
  
Dear Mrs. Potter, As per request of Mr. Ronald Weasley, I am glad to inform you that you are invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a teacher. I must delegate to you the matter that we have chosen your résumé and think that you will become a most satisfactory teacher, but we must also ask that you come in for an interview, so that we are well aware of your abilities.  
We look forward to your meeting and the possibility that you may become a part of the enriching intellectual wizarding community.  
Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Hermione looked again at the paper and read it through many times. Was this for real? Was this some sick joke that Ron was playing? Did she even have what it takes to be a teacher? Why was she selected out of many? Was she going to do it?  
  
Dismally, she walked around the room a few times, trying sort out the questions in her mind. The room began to tilt dangerously and she felt faint. All these things were happening so fast!  
  
The room suddenly sharpened as she spotted a letter upon the table by the door. Another letter? But this one was different. It was on white paper and the envelope hadn't been sealed. She gently picked it and noticed that in flourished letters there was her name, Hermione Granger.  
  
This startled her. She hadn't been called by her maiden name in years. She gently pulled out one sheet of crisp white paper. And it read:  
  
Dear Hermione, I know you're probably upset, but you'll get over it. You've most likely received the letter from Hogwarts and I am just writing this to explain. Hermione never ever let anyone ever get in between you and your dreams again. Never again. Take this chance, or as I like to call it, a leap of faith. Hermione, this is your possibility to do something with your life. Don't let your life pass you by again. See you in a few months. Your friend,  
Ron  
  
He was right, even if he had let her on about them getting together. He was right; she couldn't let her life pass her by again. She was going to do this and no one or nothing was going to stand in her way. 


	6. Determination

Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
The small paper that had once rested softly in Hermione's hand was now crumpled and lay in pieces in her sweating hand.  
  
She took a deep breath and looked around the office. It had changed since Dumbledore had retired. The same headmasters looked down at her with curiosity that made Hermione even more nervous. Practical books and cat pillows had replaced the strange apparatus and the phoenix cage. She smiled to herself as she remembered coming into this room every time her friends had pulled her into another of their grand schemes. Why couldn't things have stayed that way?  
  
The opening of a door made Hermione lapse back into reality. She turned and saw an elderly McGonagall walking towards her. Her new authority had taken a great toll on the professor. Her once creased skin was wrinkled with age and her stride had slowed to a stumbled toddle. Hermione's heart went out to her as she smiled at her past pupil and said, "Hermione, my favorite student, all grown up."  
  
Hermione stood in greeting and said, "Yes, grown-up and still drawn to this place."  
  
McGonagall smiled and motioned for Hermione to sit at the chair in front of her desk. The old professor picked up a paper on her desk and examined it.  
  
"So, you want to teach?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, I need the job and well- I couldn't think of a place where I'd rather be." Answered Hermione.  
  
"Hmmmm. Well if I remember correctly, and I always remember correctly, you were the brightest child I've ever taught. But this says you haven't worked in years. Like you just dropped off the face of the earth."  
  
"Well. After I got married, I didn't feel the need to work. I see now that I should have kept my options open. But Professor, I really want this job. I want to inspire children, just like you and all the other teachers inspired me. I want to help."  
  
"Well, I'm afraid that we only have one position to fill, Hermione. I think you know which one it is." She said cautiously.  
  
"Yes, I thought it might be this way. But it's no matter. I will take on the task Defense Against the Dark Arts. I just hope I'll be able to stay longer than all the others." She said with only a hint of nervousness in her voice.  
  
"Well, it's settled then. You can take the train to Hogwarts with the students in September. I think it best to start planning your lessons now." She said and then her tone softened, "I have a feeling that you will fill what needs to be filled Hermione. I think you are the person for the job. You have the same enthusiasm and spirit I used to have. I think I should expect a few surprises from you, Hermione." And then in an instant McGonagall raised her wand and apparated from the room.  
  
Hermione sighed from relief, stood up and raised her wand so that she herself could apparate away, but suddenly the door burst open and in came a pale, blond, tall man. He was obviously looking for someone as he marched up the steps and eyed everything suspiciously.  
  
He didn't notice her until he was practically a foot away. He sneered when he saw her and demanded, "Where is McGonagall?"  
  
"It's Professor McGonagall, and she just apparated a minute ago." Said Hermione curtly.  
  
"I need to speak with her THIS INSTANT!" he roared.  
  
"Well I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait." She said tersely. She didn't like the tone of this man's voice.  
  
But before Hermione could say more McGonagall appeared at the door. She looked only slightly agitated by the man's behavior and walked slowly towards him. "What do you want Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
Hermione was stunned. Lucius Malfoy couldn't really look this young, could he? Why Malfoy must be at least 50. So who was this young man that bore the name Malfoy?  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I dislike not being answered. Please inform me why you had to make such a distressing visit." Said McGonagall.  
  
"I am here because I have just been informed that a mudblood has filled my position." He yelled.  
  
"If you mean to say that I have filled the position by a person who just happens to be muggle-born then you are correct. While you may be a school governor, Mr. Malfoy, but you have no say in how I staff this school." She said, her patience wearing thin.  
  
"I believe I was first to apply for that position and it is rightfully mine!" he yelled, again.  
  
"Yes, but I have found a more suitable teacher. And she happens to be here right now." Said the old professor as she pointed in Hermione's direction.  
  
The way he stared at her made her knees shake and her hands sweat. This wasn't Lucius, it was Draco, her old arch-enemy. Well it was good to see some things don't change.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here? Has this school stooped so low as to hire a mudblood. Really, professor, I am much more qualified and I have made a number of exceptional donations to this school. You picked a mudblood over me?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger will be filling the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. And there is nothing you can do to change that."  
  
But Hermione wasn't listening to their jabbering. She was thinking. All these old faces reminded her of Harry and how much she loved him. She remembered all those times that he had saved her or the times he was hurt and she was there for him. She was going to cry any second if she didn't get out of here soon. Maybe taking this job wasn't the right thing after all. There was someone willing to fill the position and she wasn't sure she could take all of the emotions brought on by memories of the past.  
  
But she looked up when she heard her name. Ms. Granger. AS if she had never married Harry. Never loved him. Never needed him. At the thought she felt the tears well up in her eyes and slowly pour down her face.  
  
"Stop!" she cried and Draco and Minerva stopped yelling.  
  
"Hermione, are you all right?" asked the professor.  
  
But the shock on Mr. Malfoy's face would have easily consoled her, but unfortunately her hands were covering her face. But Mr. Malfoy just seemed to recognize her. His stun turned to furry when he realized his childhood enemy had won his position.  
  
"You picked that thing." He said in disgust, "for heavens sakes she cries at the drop of a hat and you're going to have her teach a serious class! There really is something wrong with this school. I demand that you fire her, NOW!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy-" started Professor McGoagall, but Hermione cut her off.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," said Hermione as she brushed the tears from her eyes and stared at him, "I am afraid you are just going to have to cope with me because I'm not leaving." She said and walked out the door. She would show him, and everyone else. And then Harry would see how great she really was and want her back. She was would show them the real Hermione Granger.  
  
A/N- no one seems to be reviewing! Is it because the last chapters have been really bad? Please review honestly and tell me what you think of the new chapter. Thanx! 


End file.
